


Love and only love

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Chocolate Box Treat, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros can't get enough of his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and only love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



Daybreak finds them lying entwined on their bed, naked. The sheets have all been kicked to the floor during the night, while they rolled and tossed in lust and desire. They haven't properly slept, just dozed off after every orgasm to recover enough energy to start making love again. 

“It's still raining,” Maitimo mumbles against the warm skin of his father's chest where his cheek his pillowed.

It had been raining since their arrival to the hut and the hearty scent of wet earth fills the window-less room, adding an even more pleasant note to the already cosy atmosphere.

Fëanáro shifts a little, his hand stroking up and down Maitimo's slightly sweaty back. “We could go to the river, so it doesn't matter if we get wet. We need to bathe, too.”

“...I'd rather have sex.”

“Again?” Fëanáro chortles, but isn't dismayed by the prospect. Quite the contrary: Maitimo's desire is a perfect match to his own. 

Maitimo draws himself up, and effortlessly slides his body atop his father's. “So what?” he says with impudence, “the purpose of our journey is love, and only love, isn't it?” 

He bends and sprinkles open-mouthed, sloppy kisses all over his father's chin and neck and up again to his lips to coat them in his own spit.

“Besides, I'll be very much thrilled if your body is painted in my seed until you're positively filthy and you reek of me, too, my sweet sweet father.”

He is not too far from attaining that goal, in fact. Streaks of his seed are dried all over his father's chest, and Fëanáro is still wet between his legs after Maitimo came inside him at the end of their latest joining. 

Fëanáro licks his own lips, savouring the spit Maitimo has left on them. “And what if I wanted to taste you and drink you down?” he says, raising both eyebrows at his son in a challenging gaze.

“That you can have as well, of course...then your breath too will be steeped in me.”

They both snicker merrily at that, love blazing between their gazes with the force of a thunderstorm. The rain is slow and gentle outside. Fëanáro slips his legs from under Maitimo, opening them wide, giving himself to his most beloved again.

**Author's Note:**

> (Vaguely) inspired by the song Electrical Storm by U2, from which the title is also taken.


End file.
